


A nice coffee over it

by Music_Helan



Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Yunho is the wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Ever since Yeosang started to work at Twilight cafe, Seonghwa's been bursting with uwus
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	A nice coffee over it

**Author's Note:**

> Hii and welcome  
> Please leave request at the comments section  
> I mostly will write about ateez and stray kids

The day started out as any other. Park Seonghwa, owner of Twilight Cafe, arrived at the small cafe before starting his day in it. The boy had promised himself a nice lunch if the morning has the promising sales Yunho counted.

After he finished cleaning the cafe, Seonghwa flipped the "open" sign and stood behind the counter, waiting for customers to come in and for Yunho, who seems to be running late.

The wait itself was boring, so it's no wonder when Seonghwa started to daydream. He looked back to when he and Yunho first opened this cafe, neither of them expected to have this many sales during their first week. The cafe was small for the past year, but due to the amount of customers walking in to get their morning coffee or to just relax in it, Seonghwa decided to expend the cafe a little bit.

And now he was tasked with finding a new member for the shop. Yunho complained that he couldn't handle the counter alone when the line gets too long, bringing the big guns with him -- his puppy eyes. The elder don't know why Yunho would bring out his puppy eyes, but he still agreed with Yunho anyway.

"HYUNG!" Seonghwa jumped, head whipping around to find the source of the voice. Standing there in his leather jacket, Yunho smirked to himself as he dragged his feet to the elder. 

"Thinking about our new boy?" Yunho wriggled his eyebrows.

Seonghwa sighed. Ever since Kang Yeosang started working here, Yunho had somehow found out his little crush on the new boy. The taller of the two kept teasing about it, whopping quietly everytime Seonghwa talks to Yeosang. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, but Seonghwa knew Yunho meant well.

"What about you, huh? With Mingi?" Seonghwa shot back, successfully shutting Yunho up. Mingi was a regular in their cafe, and Yunho always failed to notice that the man he was crushing on likes him as well.

Yunho went bright red at Mingi's name. Seonghwa was about to say argue back, but the door opened and a worried Yeosang rushed in. Yunho pushed Seonghwa to the front, giving the elder a toothy smile before disappearing.

"Hyung, I'm not that late, am I? I overslept, my alarm didn't ring-" Seonghwa allowed the boy to ramble a bit before laughing lightly. It was cute to see, Yeosang with his soft, curly brown hair never fails to make Seonghwa smile.

(He might wanted to pat the boy's head. Just might.)

The two of them worked together, with Yunho at the back preparing the drinks. They kept bumping into each other as they tried to take orders from the counter, leaving a small blush on both of their faces.

As soon as the evening rush was out, the cafe returned to its usual quietness. Seonghwa washed the dishes while Yeosang cleaned the tables up. Something about Yeosang was catching Seonghwa's eyes and he didn't know what it was.

It wasn't until Mingi showed up and whipped Yunho away (Seonghwa really tried to not laugh, but Yunho's face was too funny when he saw Mingi, he became a complete mess as soon as Mingi's voice reached him) that both him and Yeosang have a bit of time together.

"Hyung, " Yeosang approched him quietly, "do you wanna grab dinner?"

To say Seonghwa was totally whipped for Yeosang was an understatement. Yunho had teased the dirty blond about it again, but once Seonghwa pulled out the Mingi card, Yunho admitted defeat.

Seonghwa found himself slowly falling for the curly haired boy each day. 

Just like the other day, when Yeosang has the prettiest smile on his face because Seonghwa told him he'd done a nice job. Or like the time when Seonghwa asked the boy to eat one of his private pastry and watching his eyes lit up. Or that one time Seonghwa pulled Yeosang into a hug and told him he's the best. Or-

Okay, maybe Seonghwa is whipped for the boy. 

Now he just has to admit the truth to himself and confess to Yeosang, easy. Not.

(He cherishes their friendship more than anything. He doesn't think he can live without the younger boy, he couldn't even picture his future without Yeosang in it.)

Admitting the fact that he likes Yeosang to his small friend group was indeed hard. Sure, they're all supportive and great, but this is Yeosang. His Yeosangie. 

Wooyoung, bless his soul, told Seonghwa to bake some more cakes or pastries that Yeosang loves and ask him out over it. Seonghwa smiled at the boy, shaking his head.

"Why hyung? I can see you really love this Yeosang." Wooyoung huffed. 

"Because I don't think he'd feel the same as me, Youngie." Seonghwa replied, ruffling Wooyoung's hair, "I like what I have, right now."

"But surely you also want to kiss him? To hold his hands, to hug him, to do cheesy things with him?" Jongho piped up, his mouth dirty from the chocolate cake.

"And! Hyung has been single for God knows how long, hyungie you really should just go and tell Yeosang!" San added at the back.

At Yeosang's name Hongjoong looked up. "Yeosang? What, the cute curly hair boy? He's a devil in disguise, Hwa." Hongjoong said, his smirk making Seonghwa blush, "He can do things you'd never imagine he'll do." Seonghwa smacked his head.

"Where's Yunho? I haven't see him yet."

"Yunnie hyung went to a date with Mingi hyung already." 

"JONGHO! YUNHO TOLD US TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

Seonghwa went back to the cafe early next day, his mind full of things he wanted to do but was unable to. 5 minutes later, Yeosang came in, a bright smile plastered on his face as he happily jumped to the counter to greet Seonghwa.

"Morning hyungie!" It's been months since Yeosang started calling him hyungie, and Seonghwa didn't bother correcting the nickname. It was cute.

"Morning Sangie." Seonghwa smiled, "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed, huh?" He directed his gaze at Yeosang.

Yeosang huffed. "Can't I be happy when I feel like it?" 

"Course you can, Sangie. It's just surprising cause you normally didn't walk in smiling like that." Seonghwa answered, making two cups of latte.

Yeosang didn't say anything but he grabbed the other cup of latte when Seonghwa's done. The elder left Yeosang alone to drink coffee in peace, and perhaps to stop himself from overthinking about the actual reason of Yeosang's happiness.

When Yunho stumbled into the cafe, Seonghwa watched how Yeosang kicked the poor boy into the break room, claiming that "I have the right to do this because you're late". Seonghwa only laughed at Yunho's fate.

As the morning rush went on, Seonghwa and Yeosang handled everything as carefully as they can, like they always would. But sadly, today, fate decided something huge is going to happen to Yeosang.

The hot coffee Yeosang was holding was accidentally knocked out from Yeosang's hand as he tried to walk around the place. As a result, the coffee burnt his hand and a young lady.

She looked as if she was going to kill Yeosang. 

Luckily for Yeosang, Seonghwa heard the commotion and came out to look at the situation. He looked at Seonghwa hopelessly, hoping the older would help him out. Just help me out here, hyung, I really don't know how to deal with this situation!!

"I'm terribly sorry, miss, that the coffee had burnt your hand. May I offer you a new cup instead?" Seonghwa politely asked, an awkward smile on his face. The young lady appeared to not hear him.

She was still glaring daggers at Yeosang, who'd hid himself behind Seonghwa.

"I want him to make me a new cup of coffee, and refund my money." She hissed. 

Seonghwa sent Yeosang back to the counter, telling him to look over at the counter when the lady decided to interrupt again.

"I want him to be here and apologize to me." The lady hissed out again. Yeosang quickly apologize, but appearently the lady wasn't having it.

"Do you think a sorry is enough to cut it? You've burnt my bloody hand!" She screamed. 

Seonghwa sighed.

He stepped in front of Yeosang, "Miss, he had already apologized to you. We can make you a new cup of coffee but not the money." He frowned at the lady.

Sending Yeosang back to the counter, he dealt with the lady himself. It's only after a few minutes Yeosang returned empty handed.

"Yunho hyung said he won't made coffee for someone who treated me like that." Yeosang mumbled.

The lady was in rage.

But right before she can do any damage to the cafe, Seonghwa asked her to leave. "I will not tolerate any of this," especially if it's aimed at Sangie, Seonghwa finished the sentence in his head.

The lady huffed angrily, but she left the cafe as quick as possible when everyone started whispering to each other, talking about her rudeness to a worker who'd apologized to her.

"Sangie, are you OK? Your hand..." Seonghwa rambled, taking Yeosang's burnt hand into his own, checking it for more damage the younger might have. Thankfully there's none.

"Yunho! Come out and take care of the cafe, I need to attand to Yeosang's hand." Seonghwa shouted. He apologized to the customers for any trouble that the commotion had caused before rushing Yeosang into the kitchen.

"Run your hand under the cold water first, Sangie, I'll come back with the first aid." Seonghwa tuned out any of Yeosang's complains, turning around to get the first aid.

Once the first aid kit was opened beside Seonghwa and Yeosang's hand was treated properly, Seonghwa deemed the need for Yeosang to go to the hospital to get his hand checked over as the skin was an angry shade of red. 

"Hyung, I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fine, really!" Yeosang tried to reason, but it fell on deaf ears. Seonghwa only raised his eyebrows.

Yeosang was conflicted. He knows if he bring out his puppy eyes, like Yunho, Seonghwa would definitely fall for it and not take him to the hospital. But then, he is Yeosang, he doesn't go around doing aegyo whenever he wanted.

He decided to fuck it and pull out his puppy eyes and his cutest voice ever, "Please, hyung?"

If the look on Seonghwa meant anything, Yeosang'd believed the older has a crush on him, but then everyone loves Yeosang just because he's naturally cute. He'll use that to his avantage.

To no one's surprise, Seonghwa gave in. Who can say no if Yeosang's puppy eyes were out? 

"Fine, but please be careful, Sangie." Seonghwa plead lightly.

Yeosang was alone in his room, late at night, his mind replaying the afternoon where the lady just started to scream at him. He remembered why he was so happy that morning.

He dreamt of Seonghwa the night before. Seonghwa who had been looking after him since day one. He messaged this to Mingi (who happened to be his friend after he saw how whipped Yunho was to Mingi, he literally decided to befriend the man in order to get blackmail details for future uses) in the morning.

When Mingi replied to him, his message was short but straight to the point. 

Confess to him then, Sang. Yunnie hyung said he felt the same.

Yeosang was conflicted. He wanted to believe what his friend told him, but there's still a part of him believes that Seonghwa doesn't deserve someone like him. Seonghwa deserves better.

He can keep this crush quiet, but he can also be brave and go for what he wants.

_Mingi the giant baby_

_Sangie_

Hey Gi

Are you still up

_Minnie_

Yea

Why

_Sangie_

Do i confess to hwa or keep this a secret

_Minnie_

Aww

Confess to him

_Sangie_

Ofc you were gonna say that 

Why did i even ask

_Minnie_

Cmon hyung

Just tell him already

Or i can get yunnie to tell him

Your choice

_Sangie_

Dont you dare to bring yunho into this

_Minnie_

Nvrm hes reading this over my shoulder

Hes texting on his phone now

_Sangie_

YUNHOS BEEN READING THIS 

AND

YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME

_Minnie_

Hyung

I didnt even know hes here

_Sangie_

I might as well jump off from a building

Hwa just texted me

_Minnie_

Good luck hyung 

_Hwa hyungie_

_Hwa_

Sangie

Yunho just texted me

He said that you liked me

_Sangbby_

Hyung

Ignore that

Yunho hyungs messing w u

_Hwa_

He isnt

Mingi sent me a screen shot

_Sangbby_

Those fuckers are going to get it one day

_Hwa_

Dont

Can we meet up

Like right now

I'll go to your place

_Sangbby_

Sure

_Mingi the giant baby_

_Sangie_

ALEHDIEBDIAOINEOWPSNEBCQ

_Minnie_

I assume something good happened

_Sangie_

Fuvk my life hes coming over

Right after Yeosang hit send, his door was knocked. Getting up to answer the door, Yeosang didn't know what to expect. Maybe a rejection? But surely Seonghwa will already tell him over text for that. But what if he wanted to meet up just to tell him that??

Yeosang opened the door to a tired Seonghwa, panting slightly as he lean against the door frame. Yeosang couldn't really help but admire Seonghwa.

"Can I come in, Sangie?"

Yeosang snapped out of his gaze. Hastily inviting Seonghwa in, he made both of them tea since coffee wouldn't do any of them good and Seonghwa didn't like the fuzzy soft drinks.

"Hyung, why did you want to meet up?" Yeosang really didn't want to know the answer. He needs to prepare himself mentally for the heart break.

"About the screen shot Mingi sent me. Is... is it true? That you like me?" Seonghwa asked, trying to keep the hope out from his voice.

Yeosang could sense it, though.

"About that..." Yeosang trailed off, not looking at Seonghwa.

Now or never, just like what Mingi will definitely tell him if he asks.

"Hwa hyung, I've liked you for ages. Since I first stepped into the shop. You're nothing but caring towards me, and then after the afternoon's commotion, I did some thinking. Thank you for that, by the way." Yeosang didn't dare letting their eyes meet.

"I've asked Mingi about it, but then he and Yunho hyung would just coo at me." Yeosang muttered, causing the elder to laugh. Of course they would.

"Did Yunho, by any miracle, accidentally told you that I've liked you since you started working with me?" Seonghwa chuckled, trying to mask his embarrassment. Yeosang looked completely confused.

"Yunho found out about my crush on you, long before I admitted it to myself. It was only at that time I realized I like you. Yunho said I've taken an instant liking towards you, and I haven't even realized it." Seonghwa dared himself to make a move.

"Sang, look at me." Seonghwa said softly, lifting Yeosang's face up with his fingers.

"Will you accept me as yours? I want to be the one who can be your first of everything, to take you in and love you and spoil you as much as I want." He looked deep into Yeosang's eyes, trying to find acceptance in them. He found them in a matter of seconds.

"Of fucking course I will, hyung." Yeosang tried to say, instead what came out from his mouth was a single "Fuck."

Yeosang didn't know what was happening. First he was afraid of Seonghwa rejecting him, then Seonghwa confessed that he likes him, and now he can feel Seonghwa's lips on his?

This must be heaven, or he's dreaming.

The kiss broke just after a second, Seonghwa pulling back quickly, afraid that he'd crossed a line.

He didn't expect to be pulled right back into another kiss, this time firmer than last.

"This must be Heaven." Yeosang mumbled against his lips, his hands linking with Seonghwa's. The elder smiled.

They pulled away, both burning red and smiling like idiots. "This isn't Heaven yet, Sangie," Seonghwa said, "it will be if you'll be my boyfriend."

Yeosang only nodded before pulling the elder back into yet another kiss.

("Hyung and Yeosang's not coming, so he let me a day off." Yunho said to Mingi, "Wonder what's happened to them?"

"They got together." Mingi replied, smiling to himself as he looked at the photo Yeosang sent him. A picture of Seonghwa sleeping peacefully in his arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated uwu  
> Feel free to leave requests  
> Will write them as soon as possible


End file.
